Jayda Curtis
by ThatOneBook
Summary: Basically its a sister fic that i'm working in cause I couldn't find any sis fics that I liked. If mine sucks just tell me how to make it better, its my first fan fic


It was early in the morning when I heard three pair of footsteps walking down the hall towards my room. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, as my door opened I heard my three older brothers open the door and jump on my bed.

"Jayda Curtis! Wake up little gorgeous girl!" "Yeah Jay, don't be late for school!" "Jaaaaaay wakey wakey!", Those are my three brothers. Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy. My older brothers. I'm the youngest out of four. I am thirteen years old and in 8th grade.

"Oh hush, I'm awake." I mumbled as I opened my eyes. I saw all three of them there smiling at me with that twinkle in their eyes. Darry is allowed to take care of us as long as we all behave, since our parents died about 8 months ago in an auto-wreck.

They left my room for me to get dressed. I got up and looked in the mirror. I have long wavy brown hair with big green eyes like Pony's. I am about five foot three. I have a few freckles on my noes and around my eyes. My dad use to call the kisses from the angels. And I know I'm a greaser, but I can't help but love long poodle skirts. Don't get me wrong I know how to kick some serious ass when I need to. But hey, why can't I dress like a pretty girl too?

I make most of my skirts and I make some of the gangs clothes too. It saves money and I like doing it. Anyways, I tied up my hair with a pink ribbon and tucked in my shirt to my long pink skirt and put on my leather jacket. I smiled in the mirror and grabbed my books.

I walked in to the living room where Two-Bit Matthews, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, and Dally Winston were all lounging about. There all like my brothers and I love them to death. Sure it gets a little hard being the youngest and a girl but I wouldn't trade it for the world. "Hey beautiful." Dally said to me. I hugged him and said "Hey Dal". They all call me "beautiful" or "gorgeous" from one time to another cause I try on my looks and I'm like their sister. It's nothing flirtatious or nothing.

I sat down on the couch and Two-Bit pulled me up on his lap while I giggled. I loved Two-Bit. He is always so energetic and full of lame jokes that you'll still laugh at. He makes my day brighter. He was swinging me back and forth on his lap while I was laughing when Soda came in and said, "You put my little sister down before you drop her. You hear?" Soda wasn't much of a jokester when there was literally any possible way I could get injured.

"Hey jay, come on girl. You're gonna be late for school." Steve and Johnny called out as Pony headed for the door. I got up and grabbed my books. The High School and the Middle School were right next to each other so I always got a ride and the gang was real close in case I needed them. I've only needed them one time..

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_It was last year in 7_****_th_****_ grade and some 9_****_th_****_ graders wanted to pay the middle school a little visit. And of course it was a group of big mean looking Socs. I was sitting down and reading my book when I felt presences appear. I looked up and saw them. There was ten of them. They pushed my shoulder and I said "Don't touch me, or you'll be sorry." They all started to laugh and one slapped my ass while the others ganged up. At that moment Soda was picking Steve up for work. They saw it and ran over. "DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME?!" Sodapop yelled out of fury. I won't lie, they spooked me quite a bit. Steve came over while Soda chased them away. "Hey gorgeous, You okay? You look a little pale." I was shaking by now cause what would have happened if Steve and Soda weren't there?!_**

**_When I didn't respond Steve slowly sat me down. "Hey you're okay now Jayda. It's okay. They won't hurt you no more." A tear streamed down my face. "SODAPOP!" Steve yelled. Soda came running back and when he saw me silently crying he panicked and rushed over. "Whats the matter? Is she hurt?" "Naw man, I don't think so. I think she is just scared.." Soda picked me up and said, "Its okay baby sister. Lets go home. You won't get touched again by those boys.."_**

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

We arrived at my school and I got out and the boys said goodbye. Ugh I can just feel it's gonna be a long day.. I walked in school. I'm kinda popular. But that doesn't really matter to me. I'm very smart, got all A's on report cards and the teachers like me real good. But today I was just.. off…

That night at dinner I barely ate any dinner. My brothers didn't like when that happened cause I was already a little too skinny. "Jay, why aren't you eating?" Darry asked setting down his fork. I shrugged and said "I dunno. Doesn't taste right..Can I be excused please?" "For what reason?" Sodapop pressed. "To go to bed." "Jayda its only seven thirty.." Pony chimed in. "I know. I know. I am just really tired."

"You feel okay?", Darry asked.

"Fine." I replied.

Sodapop touched my forehead and said, "Okay go ahead to bed. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight guys" I mumbled. God I was exhausted.


End file.
